Galil
IMI ('''I'srael M'ilitary '''I'ndustries)'' '''Galil hay còn được gọi là IDF ('''I'srael D'efense '''F'orce)'' '''Defender là một khẩu súng trường tấn công có thể mua bởi phe khủng bố trong Counter-Strike series và Counter-Strike Online. Gaili được góp mặt trong phiên bản Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. Tổng quan Galil là súng trường tấn công của Israel do Yisrael Galili and Yaacov Lior thiết kế vào cuối thập niên 1960 và được công ty Israel Military Industries Ltd (nay là Israel Weapon Industries Ltd) chế tạo từ đầu thập niên 1970. Galil được thiết kế dựa trên RK 62 của Phần Lan, mà RK 62 lại được dựa trên thiết kế của AK-47. Khẩu súng có thể chứa tới 35 viên đạn cỡ 5.56×45mm NATO. Ưu điểm *Số lượng đạn trong một băng nhiều hơn tất các khẩu súng trường tấn công (Classic) * Giá rẻ (2.000 $) * Tốc độ bắn nhanh * Trọng lượng nhẹ * Thời gian thay đạn ngắn * Độ chính xác cao kể cả trong khoảng cách xa * Độ giật thấp Nhược điểm * Sát thương thấp đối với một khẩu súng trường tấn công * Chỉ mua được bởi phe khủng bố * Sức đẩy lùi và gây choáng thấp lên zombies Các phiên bản của Gaili FNC= :Main article: FNC. Là một phiên bản nâng cấp của Gaili với 30 viên đạn 5.56mm trong 1 băng đạn. Nó đã được phát triển bằng cách dùng phương thức khí đốt động cơ piston từ AK-47.Khẩu súng này có độ bền khá cao. |-| Battle Galil= :Main article: Battle Weapons. Phiên bản quấn băng của Gaili. |-| Mẹo khi dùng Gaili Trận đấu bình thường * Vì số lượng đạn khá là nhiều nên mình chỉ có 1 từ duy nhất cho các bạn nếu bạn khoái cảm giác mạnh. Đó là “SẤY” khi đối phương ở tầm gần và tầm trung. Gaili có độ chính xác khá là cao cộng thêm độ giật thấp sẽ không quá khó khăn để bạn kiểm soát khẩu súng để hạ gục đối phương. * Luôn luôn chĩa súng vào ngực đối phương trở lên. * Khi ở khoảng cách xa thì “sấy” Gaili thực sự mình không khuyến khích. Mặc dù Gaili có độ chính xác khá cao nhưng hãy thận trọng, hãy bắn từ từ 2 phát đạn một lần để đảm bảo đường đạn đi trúng mục tiêu của mình. Zombie Mods * Vì khẩu súng tác động sức đẩy lùi và độ choáng lên zombie là khá kém nên hạn chế tối đa các tình huống đỏi hòi khoảng cách gần. * Sát thương của khẩu súng lên zombie là 980~1820 dame. Khẩu súng chỉ phù hợp để hạ gục zombie bình thường ít máu hơn là zombie đã tiến hóa. So sánh với FAMAS Ưu điểm * Tốc độ bắn nhanh (+ 3%) * Ít tốn kém (- $ 250) * Nhiều đạn hơn (10) * Thời gian nạp đạn ngắn hơn (-0,5 giây) Điểm chung * Cùng sát thương (26) * Cùng độ giật (18%) * Cùng trọng lượng (-5%) Nhược điểm *Kém chính xác hơn (-13%) *Không có chế độ burst Gallery Galil= galil viewmodel.png|View model File:Galil_worldmodel.png|World model File:Galil_shopmodel.png|Shop model Galil.gif|Store preview File:Galil_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Eta galil.jpg|An ETA carrying a Galil DM_industry2_20120819_1500360.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound |-| Battle Galil= V_galil_battle.png|View model battlegalilwm_HD.jpg|World model File:Galilb_poster_kr.png|South Korea poster File:20130724ff_1.jpg|China poster File:Bgalil_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster SASwith Bgalil.jpg|SAS with Battle Galil bgalil-spr.PNG|HUD icon Pulling the bolt Inserting new magazine Taking out empty magazine Trivia *The Galil in game is modeled after 7.62mm ARM variation model instead of the Galil 5.56mm ARM. *This weapon cannot be fired underwater. *This weapon's first-person model is reused from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero model with its 1.6 animations. *The world model is still using the one taken from CS1.6. This also happens to other original Counter-Strike weapons when seeing their world model for each. *When reloading, note that the top side is drawn in solid color. *There is a "GUARDIAN" word printed on the body of the Galil Maverick. *The Galil Maverick is the third weapon which has two magazines taped together after SKULL-5 and SPAS-12 Maverick. It also has two reload animations, similar to SPAS-12 Maverick. External links *Galil at Wikipedia.